¿Bebé?
by MoniBolis
Summary: Cameron cree que esta embarazada. Mi primer intento de CHAMERON ONE SHOT.


Cameron y Cuddy caminaban por los pasillos del Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital.

"solo digo que podríamos aumentar el presupuesto de Emergencias" Dijo la rubia doctora.

"Tu eres la que esta en la directiva de presupuestos" Cuddy le contestó

"Si, pero sería bueno tener a la decana de mi lado cuando presente…" Cameron no pudo terminar la frase, sintio un asco y su estomago se revolvió de repente. De inmediato corrió al baño más cercano.

Cuddy la siguió con preocupación "¿Cameron?" al entrar al baño escucho como Cameron vomitaba. Después de un minuto por fin salió.

"Estoy bien" Dijo Cameron mientras se mojaba la cara, y acomodaba el cabello.

"¿Segura?" Cuddy se cruzo de brazos, se paró detrás de Cameron y espero a que la mirara por el espejo del baño

"No…bueno…creo que estoy embarazada" Cameron dejo salir un suspiro.

"¿Crees? ¿no has hecho la prueba? La puedes hacer aquí en el hospital" Cuddy hablo en su tono de administradora

Cameron se puso una mano en la frente y la otra en la cintura "No creo estar lista para tener un bebé… y no quiero que nadie se entere"

En ese momento se escucho uno de los retretes y del último cubículo salio Remy Hadley alias Trece. "pues si no quieres que nadie se entere, no deberías hablar de ello en un baño publico" la doctora se paro al lado de Cuddy "Y estoy de acuerdo con Lisa, deberías hacer la prueba y quitar de dudas"

Cuddy levantó las manos en señal de protesta "Un momento, un momento…Hadley, no me llames Lisa. Soy tu jefa y solo mi madre me llama Lisa"

"Perdón" dijo Trece

"¿Qué debo hacer?" Cameron quería consejo

"Vamos Cameron, estas en la edad adecuada, tienes trabajo y estás casada ¿es de Chase no?" dijo Cuddy

"Por supuesto" dijo Cameron indignada

"Va ser un bebé muy lindo, digo, Chase es muy lindo" dijo Trece

"Vaya que lo es" Cuddy agregó al comentario. "Tiene unos bonitos ojos, y mandíbula cuadrada, y su cabello"

"Y sus hombros y brazos, se nota que hace ejercicio." Trece continúo. "Y el acento"

"El acento es lo mejor" Cuddy y Trece sonreían.

"¡Suficiente! Están hablando de mi esposo." Cameron se enojo. "¿Cómo se sentirían si hablara así de Foreman o de House?"

"Yo no soy celosa de Eric" dijo Trece sinceramente.

"Y yo no tengo nada con House" Cameron y Trece no le creyeron.

"Si claro, Cuddy" Trece sonrió y continuo "Escucha Cameron" Trece se dejo de bromas "Si yo tuviera la oportunidad de tener un hijo con el hombre que amo, estaría feliz"

"Ella tiene razón" Cuddy agregó.

Fue entonces que Cameron recordó con quien hablaba. Por un lado Remy corría el riesgo de pasarle una enfermedad mortal sus hijos. Y Lisa había pasado por muchas percances para tener a su hija Rachel.

"Haré la prueba ahora mismo" Cameron se sintió revitalizada.

Chase le dio una gran mordida a su emparedado. Disfrutaba de un gran almuerzo en la cafetería del hospital. Nada malo en el mundo hasta que llegó House…acompañado de Wilson, Foreman y Taub.

"Esto no puede ser bueno" Chase se reclino en su asiento

"¿Cómo puedes decir esas cosas Chase?"

"¿Qué?" Chase bebió de su refresco.

"¡Que vas a tener trillizos y no los quieres¡" House le grito, la impresión hizo que Chase escupiera su bebida. El resto de los hombres se rió.

"¡¿Qué?" los ojos de Chase parecían desorbitarse.

"House, cree que Cameron esta embarazada" Wilson le informo al australiano. "Pero no hay pruebas, así que venimos a preguntarte. Obvio tu lo ignoras"

"¿Basado en que piensas que Cameron esta embarazada?" Chase se calmo

"Saludo a los bebés en maternidad" dijo House de manera seria

"¿Eso es todo? Ninguna observación sarcástica de que sus senos están más grandes, nada que decir sobre su periodo menstrual…"

"¿Por qué llevaría registro de esas cosas?" House se indigno

"Lo haces con Cuddy" dijo Taub

"Porque es mi jefa" se defendió House

"Si, por eso" Wilson se burlo.

"¡Hey! El problema aquí es con papi lindo" House señaló a Chase. "Trata de recordar Chase, aquella vez que sacaste el coche sin usar capucha…talvez a ella se le olvido la pastilla…o encontraste a Fernando el jardinero sin camisa…"

"Me voy" Chase tomo su bandeja de comida. Pero House lo detuvo al poner un recibo de compra sobre su plato. "¿Qué es esto?"

"Prueba" House se robo una papa frita "Cameron compro una prueba de embarazo en la farmacia"

"No prueba nada. Es solo un pedazo de papel"

"Es por eso que estamos aquí" dijo Foreman "Fuimos testigos de la compra"

"No, están aquí porque creen que me voy a estresar y hacer algo estupido"

Chase saco el pecho "Yo confío en mi esposa y si tiene algo que decirme lo hará. No tengo que escuchar rumores de nadie. Ahora si me disculpan"

Chase se dio media vuelta y salió de la cafetería.

"¡CAMERON NO ESTÁ EN EMERGENCIAS!" Grito House y se vio a Chase correr hacia la otra dirección.

Cameron se cambiaba de ropa en los vestidores del hospital, cuando llegó Chase corriendo.

"Chase ¿estas bien?" Cameron preguntó al verlo rojo y sin aliento.

"Dame un segundo…" resoplo "…subí tres pisos…." Resoplo "Okay…" resoplo "Ya estoy bien… ¡¿Estas embarazada?"

"¿Qué? Alguien te dijo…"

"¿Si o no Allison?" Chase se impaciento

"No Chase, no estoy embarazada. Fue una falsa alarma"

"¡SI!" Chase levantó los brazos de felicidad, pero los bajo de inmediato al ver a Cameron cruzada de brazos. "¿Demasiado entusiasmo?"

"Si"

"Cameron, me encantará tener hijos contigo. Pero justo ahora no quiero compartirte con nadie" Chase la abrazo por la cintura y ella coloco sus brazos en su cuello.

"Mientras tanto… practiquemos"

**Fin**

**ANUNCIO DESCARADO DE MI PARTE: tengo un webcomic que se actualiza los lunes y viernes. Busquen el link en mi perfil**

¿cómo es que no hay forum para Huddy y para Chameron en "fan fiction. net"?

Las reviews son muy apreciadas.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
